dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks, these attacks are special in that only you can perform them. These must be fan-made attacks from you or someone else. (Note: Your signature attacks may be freely edited upon by administrators as they see fit, a reason will be provided in the summary) You can have 5 Signature Attacks. Please see Signature Guidelines for more information. Signature Guidelines can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Luminita/Lilitu Shadowflame Pyre *Deals Arcane Damage *Pros: **If an opponent is hit, reduces their Strength by Strength*0.8. At the end of Lilitu's next turn, opponent Strength is instead reduced by Strength*0.9. This effect ends at the end of Lilitu's following turn. Known as Shadowflame Sickness. **If an opponent is hit, increases Lilitu's Strength by Strength*1.2. At the end of Lilitu's next turn, Lilitu's Strength is instead increased by Strength*1.1. This effect ends at the end of Lilitu's following turn. Known as Stolen Fire. *Cons: **If the attack misses, Shadowflame Sickness instead applies to Lilitu. **Cannot be used on the next two of Lilitu's turns. Shadowflame Mastery *Pros: **Speed*1.25 **Arcane Damage*1.3 **If Lilitu hits with a "Shadowflame" attack, she gains health equal to 0.2x damage dealt to their health. This does not include damage dealt to barriers. *Cons: **Lasts for 3 of Lilitu's turns. **Unable to use Kinetic Attacks **All barriers that Lilitu uses have 50% Health. Tranquil Sphere Luminita's mind returns to an extraordinarily calm emotional state. She can harness this tranquility much as she can harness her other emotions, and use it as a weapon. Since her energy attacks are based on her emotions, she cannot use them before and after this signature - after all, she needs to remain calm. *Energy Signature Attack *Pros: **Luminita has x1.25 Speed for this attack. **This attack deals x1.25 Signature Damage *Cons: **Luminita cannot use energy attacks on the turn before using this signature **Luminita cannot use energy attacks on the turn after using this signature Anita Butterfly Storm *Kinetic Signature Attack *Pros: *Attacks 16 times, each attack dealing Strength*6.25 damage (total of Strength*100, if all attacks hit) (not technically a Pro) **For each attack that hits, enemy Speed and Strength is reduced by x0.01, additive (ie. 10 hits = x0.9, 16 hits = x0.84 (max)). Lasts until the end of Anita's next turn. *Cons: **Costs 250 Stamina on the turn this signature is used, AND on the next two turns after this signature is used (Total Stamina usage: 750) **Cannot be used if this Stamina drain is in effect. Chaos Wings *Pros: **Every single individual attack Anita makes, including signatures, attacks twice instead of once, for no additional cost. *Cons: **Every single attack Anita makes deals half damage. Arondight directive//Aggressive Pattern Unit adopts aggressive stance, prioritizing offense over defense. Attacks are more accurate, targeting vulnerabilities. Lower priority causes unit to be damaged more often. *Signature Transformation *'Bonuses:' **x1.25 Speed **x1.25 Strength *'Maluses:' **Unit takes x1.25 Damage, excluding from effects. **Opponent gains x1.25 Speed when attacking unit. weapon//Gamma Burst *Energy Signature *Bonuses: **Attacks all opponents. **Inflicts "Radiation Poisoning" Speed, Strength, Max Health, lasts 2 turns on all opponents struck. *Maluses: **Cannot attack the turn after using this signature. **If it does not hit any opponents, targets all allies instead (hit/miss still applies) Animus Pheadra Bloody Onslaught (Kinetic) A barrage of attacks let loose on the enemy to show them their place in Animus' trail. Pros: *If it hits, has a 20% chance to stun the opponent Cons: *Can only be used twice per battle. Shadow Judge (Transformation) Animus gets covered in tribal tattoos as his power emits judgment Pros: *1.25x Speed *1.25x Strength Cons: *Takes 50 Stamina per turn *Only lasts 3 turns Darkness Blade Massacre *Considered Kinetic Pros: *If it hits, reduces enemy speed by 15% for 1 turn Cons: *If it misses, reduces Animus' strength by 15% for 1 turn. Ginja's Sigs Genocide Cannon (Energy) ﻿ *Deals Strength x100 *Costs 500 Stamina Saiyan Pride (Transformation) Pros: *Speed increased by 1.25x *Energy Attacks deal 1.3x more damage Cons *Costs 100 Fatigue per turn *Can only last 3 turns ﻿ Shin Articost Whirlwind Blade Shin is an expert Swordsman and when battling he can seemingly use the wind itself to his advantage. Shin doesn't need a Sword to preform this technique and this technique deals Kinetic Damage. Pros: 1.25x Speed for Attack 15% chance to cause 10% Bleed for 2 Turns (Does not Stack with itself) Cons: Shin takes 10% more damage during his opponent's next turn Shin's Strength is lowered by 15% on his next turn. Zetsubō Owarikegawa Hi To Kage No Inja (火と影の隠者, Hermit of Fire and Shadow) "Shadow of a thousand suns screech. And Hermit of a billion stars rise, Hi To Kage No Inja!" Once released the Katana in the right hand changes shape into a Nodachi and the Tanto in the left hand changes into a Chakram. The Nodachi keeps the hilt of the original form however it's hilt is longer and so is the blade, the blade itself is also black. The Chakram is a dark golden-like color, with the center being filled in by a thin sheet of Shadow Aura. * Pro 1: Chakram (Own Rush Count of 5, deals Strength*5 Kenetic Damage Change to Dark Arcane once released). * Pro 2: Chakram inflicts Black Reishi stacks. * Pro 3: Nodachi that deals Strength*10, uses normal Rush Count and sword fatigue, 10% chance to reduce enemy speed by 10% until the end of your next turn (effect occurs at the end of your next turn) Kenetic Damage Change to Fire Arcane once released. * Pro 4: Speed x1.25. * Con 1: Requires two swords, which transform into the new weapons. The two swords need to be equipped to use the signature. The two weapons gained from the signature will be automatically equipped. * Con 2: Nodachi costs 35 Stamina per use. Chakram costs 30 Stamina per use. * Con 3: Cannot use Energy attacks while in this transformation. * Con 4: During the start of the user's next turn, if the user's Stamina is 150 or lower then he leaves this form automatically. Jin Mo-Ri Pandora' Rule Relentlesly training his martial skills to better strength himself, Jin Mo ri has mastered the state of all kinetic and now puts his effort into physical form, changing his eye color to havea cross in the middle, his arms into a mixture of red and black, and growing a menacing tattoo of a humungous chain, only in this form can he use his abilitys. * Pro 1: Ignores all Damage except Kinetic damage * Con 1: Restricts the user from all Techniques Except Kinetic types * Pro 2: Boosts the users regen rate by 10% * Con 2: Decreases the users energy restoration by 50 per turn * Pro 3:Increase the users speed X 1.25 * Con 3:Decrease the users max Rush counter from 5 to 3 * Pro 4:Decrease the opponents kinetic damage by X 0.25 * Con 4:Decrease the users kinetic attacks by X 0.50 Exsu's Signatures Silent Tendril (Transformation) Exsu had, in her past reality, fused with a ring of silent power. By doing this she managed to get a little bit of silent power herself and her system decided to turn this into a transformation so she can utilize it for defensive offense. Exsu surrounds herself in two rings apparently comprised of "X" shaped lights that are separate from each other, both of these rings tilt slightly as to form an "X" shape in front of her and then they start spinning. Pros *Exsu gets a weapon called "Tendril" and can use it to do Energy Damage by letting it relentlessly attack the opponent (Does punch damage but energy), this Tendril has 25% of Exsu's HP and can be specifically targeted to be destroyed. *While Tendril is alive, Kinetic attacks do 15% less damage and 20% of the damage that should have been done by a kinetic attack is sent back at the opponent in the form of a quick slash. Cons *While Tendril is active, Stamina decrease is increased by 30% *Each time the Tendril strikes, Stamina decreases by 5% *If left on for more then 5 turns then Exsu is drained of power and her stats go down by 50% and stuns her as well. Starr Abraxis' Signatures Glacial Aura - Signature Transformation Starr's aura erupts furiously, increasing his power through elemental manipulation. His aura takes on a light blue tone, and his energy isn't hot, but it's chilling to the bone. Pros *Speed X1.25 *Strength X1.25 Cons *Unable to use Kinetic Attacks *Lasts for 3 Turns Hysteric Kamehameha - Signature Attack Starr is launched past his breaking point, and he channels his rage into one dark blue beam fueled by his hatred and hysterical emotions. Pros * Does X1.25 Energy Damage * During the duration of he attack, Starr's Speed is boosted by X1.25 Cons * Starr's Rush Count is Reduced to 2 for 1 turn. * Cool Down time of 3 Kalin's Signatures Class Change: Grandmaster Transformation Utilizing the Master Seal, an ancient mechanism of lost origin, Kalin becomes an expert of tactics and combat. *Kalin gains 1.25x Speed. *Kalin gains 1.25x Strength. *Kalin chooses one Ally, who gain the 'Pair Up' effect. A character affected by 'Pair Up' gains 1.1x Speed and Strength. CONS *Stamina is drained by 10% at the end of their turnsloses 10% on his turn, his ally loses 10% on theirs . The ally only loses stamina under the effects of 'Pair Up'. *If an Ally loses 50% of their max hp, they lose the 'Pair Up' effect *The 'Pair Up' effect lasts 3 turns. Astral StrikeAttack *Attacks 5 times for 10x Strength in kinetic damage. * Kalin's speed increases by 1.25x during the attack. *For each hit that lands, Kalin can attack again for 5x strength in kinetic damage in repetition, until he missesno cost. Cons * Kalin's Strength is multiplied by .7x until the end of his next turn. * The attack has a 3 turn cooldown. * The attack can only be used while a 'Class Change' signature is active. Dual StrikeAttack *Deals 75x Strength in Kinetic Damage. *During an Ally's next turnKalin's, if his turn comes next Damage dealt by the ally is increased by 1.25x. *If the Ally is under the effects of 'Class Change-Grandmaster' their speed is also increased by 1.1x for the turn. CONS *Has a cool down of 3 Turns. Silas' Signatures Aether Body Silas takes on the pure power of the Aether, becoming a featureless, ghost like entity in the process. Pros *Silas deals 1.3x Energy damage. *Silas absorbs 10% of the fatigue his opponent uses, at the end of their turn. Cons *Silas deals .5x Kinetic Damage. *Silas loses health equal to his strength x10. Aether Impact Pros •Attacks 5 times at 12x Strength in Energy Damage. •Each attack that lands adds one stack of 'Ether' to Silas. •Ether increases SIlas' strength by 5% Cons •One stack of 'Ether' is lost at the end of Silas' turn(Excluding the turn he uses the attack). •Has a 2 turn cooldown Cauli's signatures Pride of flames (transformation) Flames had always intrigued Cauli existing to her as a symbol of anger strength resolve and pride, she personifies her fighting instincts into a flame and forces it into her soul. This increases her power as well causing burning flames to embed into her fists causing bleeding and deeper wounds. Pros * 1.25x strength * 1.25x speed * each kinetic hit has a 5% chance to cause 5% bleed (max 10% cons * this form lasts 3 turns * fatigue regained from resting is halved * when this form ends Cauli takes 20% more damage for 3 turns Infinitia soul (Attack) Cauli focuses her will into flames and channels them through her fist as attacks her foe repeatedly, The flames steal some of her opponents energy forming them into flames thats circle around Cauli. Over the years Cauli has learnt to use these as a source of power. Pros * hits 5 times for strength x 20 kinetic damage * for each hit Cauli gains 1 infinitia flame * Cauli can sacrifice one flame per turn for 1 rush count to either gain 10% speed or strength or heal 10% of her hp Cons * Cauli can not use energy attacks while she has an active infinitia flame * each flame costs 10 fatigue per turn to maintain * while Cauli has a flame active she takes 10% more energy damage. Sparks of triumph (Transformation) In this form Cauli causes her flames to become more erratic and unstable. Cauli uses this to propel herself beyond her normal speeds, she also uses the energy generated to use and maintain flames created by other techniques Pros * 1.5625x speed * 10% energy resistance * Can maintain infinitia flames and requiem flames without having to pay their maintenance cost Cons * Costs 10% of Caulis max hp to enter this form * Cannot use energy attacks in this form * This form lasts 2 turns Kagomes signatures Form of the monkeys paw Throughout most of her life Kagome has been adept at climbing like a monkey, when she takes this form she lets that experience flow through becoming more agile and flexible. Interestingly she seems to be able to mimic techniques purely by viewing them i guess its like they say monkey see monkey do. Pros speed x 1.5625 Kagome can mimic one activated racial skill per battle (its effects only last for that battle absorption techniques cannot be used) this effect lasts 1 turn and can only be used once per battle cons cannot use energy attacks the activated skill costs 100 more fatigue the form lasts 3 turns Rock paper scissors Kagome turns a children's game into a tactical attack. Kagome either launches her hand as an open palm for paper as a fist for rock or as 2 extended fingers for scissors each offers its own advantages. Pros 1.25x speed when attacking randomly hits with rock paper or scissors and gains an effect based on what hits - rock 10% chance to stun. paper opponents strength reduced by 10% for a turn, scissors opponents speed reduced by 10% for a turn Kinetic damage Cons strength x 0.75 for 2 turns after using this technique if it misses kagome takes 10% more damage for the next turn Ultimate dragon fist Kagome fires her energy downwards pushing herself forward fist pointed towards the enemy, she taps into her saiyan heritage gaining the spiritual projection of a great ape and the head of a dragon. Pros deals 1.25x sig damage kinetic if it hits the opponent lose 10% strength Cons If it misses Kagome is stunned Kagomes rush count is reduced to 3 for the next turn Meteoric impact (locked until level 30) Kagome rushes at the enemy relentlessly smashing at weak spots like they were rocks to be broken, with each hit she does more damage building up speed and power for one devastating final blow. Pro's Attacks 4 times for strenght x 15 kinetic before one final strike for strength x 30 kinetic each hit before the final increases Kagomes strength by 5% Cons for each hit Kagome loses 5% strength her next turn Kagome takes 20% more damage for the next turn Edward Kidd's Signatures Spirit of a Pirate A pink glow appears from beneath his eye patch and his perception of the world slows down giving him time to react and the speed to attack swifter and stronger though he tires faster Pros * Kinetic Damage does X1.3 * Speed X1.25 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy Cons * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Cool down of 2 turns Butterfly Canon Pros X1.25 Kinetic sig damage X1.25 speed for attack Cons Kidd takes 0.25X the damage dealt if it hits Cool down of two turns. Roxas Signatures Twilight Warrior Roxas summons the Oathkeeper in a blinding flash of light and the Oblivion in a blur of darkness. Pros: 1.25x strength 1.25x Speed Each Keyblade deals 10x strength damage. Cons: 50 stamina used a turn. 5% Health drain. 0.80x Energy damage Apex Knight's Signatures Death Gun (Thäx) Death Gun (Attack) A move favorited and invented by Thax, the attack's original version has Thäx hold out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun and then utters the single word "Bang!" as a lightning fast red bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. Thäx seems to be well trained with this manuvere as he hardly misses and seems to pinpoint the exact spot he wants to hit. The attack is deemed at a planet busting level as Thäx has destroyed many planets with this attack. This attack can also be volleyed as Thäx points both hands outward like a handgun and continually shoots red bullets at the opponent in a a machine gun fashion. Pros: * This attack's original version does x1.25 more damage than a regular signature. * Has a 20% chance to cause a bleeding effect that drains 5% health for four turns. If the opponent is already under half their health when this attack makes impact they will automatically gain a bleeding effect. Cons: * Original version uses up 10% more stamina. * Attack has a 2 turn cooldown. Tasdor Balhardy's Android 1.5's Signatures Duplication Power-Pulse - Signature Form Tasdor Balhardy's split bodies become Yin and Yang Balhardy. Yin Balhardy is able to move faster than a speeding bullet at the price of some of his might. Yang is able to cause an earthquake with just a single punch at the price of his swiftness and agility. Can only be activated when Body Split Pros One body gains x1.25 Speed One body gain x1.25 Strength Both bodies get 50 Fatigue a turn regen Cons Body with Speed boost loses 25% Strength Body with Strength boost loses 25% Speed Lasts 4 turns Has 2 turn cooldown Felinis Galahad's might Pros: 30% Chance to deal a 5% Blood effect. Strength damage increase for the next turn of 1.25x Cons: While taking 5 rush counts for the present turn, also takes out one rush count for the next turn Cool down of 3 turns Vengeful Soul *Pros: Strength 1.25x Speed 1.25x 5% Energy Damage resist *Cons: 10% Stamina loss each turn. Lasts for 4 turns. Cool down of 2 turns. Mental Rampage *Pros Deals 1.1 sig damage Create a Mental Barrier around Felinis who is equivalent to 15% of Felinis's Max Health. Can stack with other types of barriers. Last for 2 turns(excluding the turn it has been activated on). *Cons Takes an extra rush count for the next turn. Cool down of 3 turns. Akuma's SignaturesCategory:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki Dragonification (Transformation) Akuma grows titanium armour plates and increases her muscle mass, to imitate Un Dreadd's armour plating and increased strength. Pros: 1.25x Strength 10% damage resist Cons: When Akuma takes over 20% of her health in damage she has a 20% chance of leaving the form, this happens every time she takes this amount of damage. 0.8x Strength when form is left Demonic Halo (Attack - Arcane) Akuma uses her magic to create a magical circle about the rough size of her hand and places it above her head, as if she had a halo, she then spins the halo. When the halo is charged she takes it from above her head and throws it like a discus at the enemy. Pros: Attack causes 5% bleed to the opponent (Lasts 1 turn) Attacks has a charge up which increases the amount of damage it does (100x base and then extra for rush count given up after charge) Cons: Attack cannot be activated again till the attack is used For every rush count used on the turn it is used the same amount of rush count is taken off the next turn Shell Shock! (Attack -Kinetic) A shell punches the opponent in the back of the head then puts them in a headlock for Akuma to attack. Pros: 20% chance to stun 1.25x speed for this attack Cons: Akuma deals 10% less kinetic damage on next attack Akuma has 0.8x speed if she misses this attack Silva's Signatures Toko's Soul: Takosu Yoroi (Taco Armour) Silvas mechanical arm begins to break away and reform on Silva's entire body, creating a flashy combat armour a two tailed cape flows from it holding two independantly moving swords, the armour looks like a cross between a knight and a super hero costume. pro * Speed x1.25 * Kinetic Resistance 20% * 2x Swords (Don't count to hand limit/no fatigue) con * Can't use more swords * Activation costs 10% health * Lasts 5 turns * 4 turn Cooldown Sayaka's Signature Angelic Acension Pros: 1.25x Speed 1.25x Strength 5% Chance to cause 5% bleed 2 turns Cons: Last 3 Turns 0.75x Kinectic when form is left for 3 turns Cost 150 stamina when form is left Kohl's Signature Half-Ozharu Kohl roars at the sky, and begins his transformation into the Great Ozharu. Due to the full moon not being out, the transformation stops midway thus releasing the Half-Ozharu form. Pros: x1.5 Strenth 20% Resistance to Kinetic Damage Cons: x0.5 Speed -10% Health Costs 150 Stamina to transform Agony's Blade A technique similar to the Salza Blade Rush . Kohl uses both of his hands to create a large energy blade. He then uses this as a weapon against his foes. Pros: Speed x1.25 (Only In the turn in which the attack is used) 20% Paralysis to oponent. (For that turn) Cons: Costs 650 Fatigue. Uses 6 Rush (1 from the next turn) Kuyo Bloodthorn's Signatures Bloodthorn Demonic Fox Kuyo builds up his rage and it erupts with immense power, knocking everything close to him back a few meters. His body is engulfed in bright blue flames as his legs slowly morph into those of a fox, and he grows fox ears as well, granting him high-frequency hearing. Pros x1.25 Strength x1.25 Ki/Energy Damage Cons x.75 Physical Damage 125 Fatigue a turn to maintain. Unholy Fox Inferno Deals Ki/Energy damage Pros Hits all opponents for damage x75 (x75 can count as a con?) If it hits, creates a burn effect on the enemy that causes them to lose 5% HP every turn for 3 turns. If this hits more than 2 opponents, Kuyo deals x1.25 Ki/Energy damage until the end of his next turn. Cons If this misses entirely, Kuyo gains a burn effect rather than his opponent. After use, Kuyo deals x.75 Kinetic damage until the end of his next turn Wrath of the Fox Pros Deals x125 instead of x100 If this hits, opponent loses 15% stats and Kuyo gains equivalent stats (i.e opponent loses 200, kuyo gains 200) this lasts for 2 turns. Cons Uses up 7 rush Kuyo loses the effects of Skilled Combatant for the next 2 turns. Aelita Schaeffer Soaring Wings *Pros Speed 1.5625x Healing Ability of 5% each turn the transformation is still active *Cons Lasts 3 turns Can be knocked out of transformation prematurely if opponent deals 20% of her Max Health in one go(on impact, no such things as bleeding) Cool down of 3 turns Mega Energy Field *Pros Deals 1.3x Energy Damage For the next 3 turns, every Energy Field Aelita uses have a 1.1x damage multiplier. *Cons Aelita deals 0.75x Kinetic Damage(lasts for the 3 turns mentioned above) Takes an extra rush count on the next turn. Larzic Bolgoria's Signatures Spiteful Devourer Larzic turns into a giant vampire-bat that almost quadruples the size of a normal sized man. Pros Larzic gains x1.5625 Strength Cons Costs 125 fatigue a turn Deal x.75 Kinetic Damage while active The Blood-Bat's Barrage Pros Hits 10 times for x15 Damage (Con?) For each successful hit, Larzic gains a 2.5% stat boost, stacked up to a max of 25%. These are known as Marks of the Bat. Larzic has 1% chance to drain 1% of targets Max HP for every Mark of the Bat. Cons If at least half the attack misses, Larzic gains Sun Fright. While Sun Fright 'is active, Larzic cannot use any Ki/Energy attacks for as many turns as missed hits. (i.e 6 hits missed, lasts 6 turns, etc.) '''Sun Fright '''also causes Larzic to be inable to activate his '''Spiteful Devourer '''form. Sqush's Signatures Quick, and Thief-Like Deals Kinetic Damage A quick, lunge at the foe with fists flyin', made to get a quick hit, despite not dealing very good damage. Pros * Speed x1.25 * Speed boost lasts till the end of next turn Cons * Kinetic Damage x.75 * Damage decrease lasts till the end of next turn A Sayians Second Form Squshs attempt at copying an Ice-Jins(Izes) second form. Because of his different anatomy, using this form slowly kills him, as well as takes alot of stamina. Pros * x1.25 to strength and speed * Gains 1% of max health for each unused rush count Cons * Transforming brings max health down to 75% of original during the transformation * Loses 1% of max health for each rush count used * Costs 100 stamina a turn to maintain Djarek's Signatures Oitsume bīsuto no supīdo(追いつめビーストのスピード, Flickering Fang Form) A faint, violet aura with white sparks popping and orbiting the edges of the energy surrounds the Djarek. While active, faint crackling noise emits from it. Pros * Speed = 1.4x * Strength = 1.1x While active, there is a 5% that the third kinetic attack of a melee combo will activate the Kaiokosen skill. If the skill does not activate on the third hit, then it will not activate for that turn, unless specifically used by Djarek. Instead of the normal 2 Rush Point, 100 Stamina cost, it will only take 1 Rush Point, and 50 Stamina. Cons * Ki = 0.75x * Damage taken from Energy Attacks = 1.25x While active, if Djarek is hit by an Energy attack, damage taken from an energy attack will be increased 1.75x on top of the existing 1.25x multiplier. Abaddon's Signatures '''Flash Form ' '''Transformation Pros - Multiplies speed by 1.5625. Cons - Uses up an extra 150 stamina upon activation costs - Takes away 5% health every turn in form. Karri's Signatures Shotgun Blast Energy Karri charges energy in both hands, before pushing them both forward for one powerful blast. This attack is close-to-medium-ranged. Pros *20% chance to stun if it connects Cons *Requires 1 Rush Count from the previous turn to charge Cero Klein's Signatures Path of Ascension - Ascended Super Saiyan-jin In this stage, the Saiyan is similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan form. The skin of the Saiyan may become slightly redder due to increased blood flow, and muscle size is increased to the point of impracticality. The Saiyan's hair grows bigger, spikier and spreads in different directions. The aura no longer flows upward, but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. Sometimes, the pupils and irises may temporarily vanish during the transformation and the battle. * Pro 1: Speed x1.25 * Pro 2: Energy Damage x1.3 * Pro 3: 15% Damage Resistance to Kinetic Damage. * Pro 4: 5% Heal after Transformation. * Con 1: Can't use Weapons while in this form. * Con 2: Drains 50 Stamina per turn. * Con 3: 15% more Damage from Energy Based Attacks. * Con 4: Lasts for 3 turns before Auto Exiting. Zane Akihiko's Signatures Death Note SSJ Zane's aura becomes black, his eyes become red and he grows dark red hair. His skin becomes darker and his tail becomes a pitchfork. Pros *1.25 speed and damage increase *kinetic and energy based attack resistance 10% Cons *100 stamina per turn *3 turn limit *Does 15% damage to Zane when he powers down